


Chris Perry, a múltból

by AllisonNoir



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonNoir/pseuds/AllisonNoir
Summary: Huszonhárom évvel ezelőtt egy szörnyű jövőből Chris visszautazott a múltba, hogy megakadályozza a testvére gonosszá válását. A jelenben minden más, megváltoztatta a jövőt, amiért harcolt – bár sohase tudta meg sikerült-e egyáltalán. Minden jóra fordult, de úgy tűnik csak idő kérdése, hogy mindez megváltozzon. A jövő miatt megváltozott a múlt, most a múlt miatt változhat meg a jövő.
Kudos: 1





	1. Egyszer régen..

**Author's Note:**

> Mert megszállt a nosztalgia, és kicsit rákattantam, szóval lőn... :) (egyetlen egy szem félfejezeten dolgozom már csak, de alapjáraton teljesen be van fejezve - tudom, milyen ha valaminek nincs vége, szóval... ennek van :) ) I/II 1/6

**I. Chris Perry, a múltból - I. rész**

**I./1. Egyszer régen...**

\- Minden rendben? - Wyatt lassan közelítette meg, Chris még egyszer utoljára a falra pattintotta a labdát, aztán az ujjai közé zárta.

\- Mer’? - a kérdése szinte vakkantásnak hangzott.

A bátyja a barátságtalan hangszín ellenére mellé lépett, Chris csaknem érezte a leheletét a feje búbján, de Wyatt nem jött közelebb, mintha érezné, hogy szükséges a távolságot tartania. Ebben jók voltak, megérezni a másiknak mire van szüksége. Talán ez amiatt volt, mert ugyanolyanok voltak ketten, mint a három nővér. Vagy szimplán azért, mert testvérek voltak és alig volt köztük két év. Bármi is volt az ok, mindenesetre mindig működött. Pont ezért jöttek ki olyan jól és ismerték a másikat, akár szavak nélkül is.

\- Csendes vagy. - mutatott rá a testvére végül. Chris felhorkantott a megjegyzésre.

\- Nem jobban, mint máskor bátyus. - az utolsó szó még számára is furcsának tetszett, csaknem gyűlölettel telinek, keserűnek és... Chris beleharapott a szája szélébe. - Ne haragudj, kicsit el vagyok kalandozva. Olyan mintha... nem is tudom, nem tudom megmagyarázni.

Az idősebb testvér egy ideig hallgatott, Chris pedig gondolkozva elkezdte forgatni a labdát az ujjai között. Fogalma se volt hol találta, egyáltalán miért ragadta meg, de a gondolatait elterelte a monoton pattogás, és így a csendben hiányzott egy biztos fix hang. Túl hangosak és zavarosak voltak az elméjében cikázó megmagyarázhatatlan dolgok, kellett valami, ami elterelte a zavaros képekről a figyelmét a fejében.

Végül Wyatt törte meg a csaknem percekig tartó hallgatást.

\- Tulajdonképp Phoebe néni küldött. - magyarázta. - Azt mondta nézzem meg jól vagy-e. Kérdeztem miért, de nem árulta el. Viszont úgy tűnt nagyon frusztrált, mint amikor...

\- Tudom. - fejezte be Chris a gondolatot. - Érzi, amit érzek. - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, de tudta, hogy a kérdés, anélkül, hogy a bátyja feltette volna, a levegőben volt, és semmi kedve nem volt megválaszolni míg maga sem tudja rá a magyarázatot.

Ha Wyattet Phoebe néni küldte, akkor minél inkább megpróbál átlátni a káoszon az elméjében, annál többet fog a nagynénje tudni, mintha egy nyitott könyv lenne. Azt pedig nem akarta. Magányra volt szüksége. És itt, a házban, ahol csaknem minden generáció és család egy fedél alatt élt, és zsizsgett, ez lehetetlennek tűnt.

\- Egy kicsit... - kezdte, de aztán egy hirtelen jött kép belé fojtotta a gondolatot. Szinte belehasadt a feje, mintha egyszerre két helyen lenne, de nem testileg, hanem... képtelen volt megmagyarázni.

\- Francba. - mondta a fájdalomra a koponyájában és megmasszírozta a homlokát mintha azzal elmúlna, de csak egyre rosszabb lett, mintha valami közelítene, valami rossz. Már csaknem a szemét is alig bírta nyitva tartani a lüktető sötétségtől. - Mondd meg... mondd meg anyáéknak, hogy majd jövök, rendben? - vázolta egy sóhajtás kíséretében, a hangja érdes volt, szinte dühös. Próbálta türtőztetni magát, amennyire lehetett. Úgy tűnt a testvérére haragszik, bár még nem tudta mi miatt, de kezdte a gyűlölet lassan teljesen felemészteni. Mielőtt a bátyja bármit mondhatott volna, elteleportált. Ki kellett szabadulnia.

* * *

Wyatt még egy percig nézte a testvére hűlt helyét, mintha Chris bármelyik pillanatba visszatérhetne, de aztán az üresség érzése teljesen átvette a belsőjét. Tudta az öccse nincs a közelben. Mintha teljesen megszakadt volna a kapcsolat és teljesen elzárta volna magát. Soha nem érzett még ilyet. Furcsa mód, már egészen kisgyerekként érezte a jelenlétét, mintha Chris már azelőtt is vele lett volna, hogy megszületett - akármilyen képtelenségnek is hangzott.

Talán csak magányra volt szüksége, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem csak ez volt a háttérben. Különben miért zárta volna el magát - és biztos, hogy Chris tette. Egy démon se tudta a köteléküket megszakítani, csakis szántszándékkal tehette a testvére. És Phoebe néni hangjában volt egy furcsa él. Valami volt Chrissel és kezdett olyan érzése lenni, hogy a nagynénje pontosan tudta mi az, és azzal, hogy Chris után küldte pedig csak bizonyosságot akart szerezni róla. És emellett ráadásul volt még egy elég erős sejtése, hogy részben, ennek a ki nem mondott dolognak ő az oka. Tudnia kellett miről van szó, akkor is, ha ezek szerint szántszándékkal elhallgatták előle. Meg kellett találnia a nagynénjét.

* * *

Chrisnek fogalma se volt mit keres ott és egyáltalán miért pont ott, de a temetőben volt. Túlságosan meglepődött, hogy az ég felé nevessen, hogy biztosan az Égiek műve, és humorosnak tarthatták az úticélt. Végérvényesen megkapta, amit akart, egy nyugodt, békés helyre akart teleportálni, ahol nem zaklatja senki, erre itt kötött ki. Fantasztikus. Chris végül szó nélkül lenyelte a megmagyarázhatatlan okot, és inkább felmérte hova sikerült teleportálnia.

Járt már a temetőben, nem is egyszer, amikor meglátogatták az előző generációkat, és a szülei elmeséltek mindent a néhai nagynénjéről, Prue-ról, a nagyszüleiről, és a még előbbi családtagokról. Chris imádta azokat a meséket. Főleg a Nagyiról – a nagybetűs nagyiról, a nővérek nagyanyjáról. Néha, amikor megidézték őket, pedig megtapasztalhatta, hogy a valóság még a történeteknél is jobb volt. A Nagyi fantasztikus volt, Pattyt, a nagymamáját, pedig egyenesen imádta. De most nem azon a helyen volt, mégis...

Chris nehezen feltápászkodott a földről, és megpróbálta megfejteni mit is keres a temető számára ismeretlen részén. A sírok között volt egy kis hely, ahol éppen földet ért. Egy pillanatra, ha koncentrált úgy tetszett, hogy ott is volt pár sír, aztán a következő pislantásnál pedig úgy, hogy mégse. A szeme előtt szüntelenül cikázott a két kép, szinte teljesen beleszédült. Aztán végül a két látvány összefolyt.

Csaknem tisztán ki tudta venni az emlékképből – mert biztos volt benne, hogy az volt – már valóban járt itt, és azt is meg tudta mondani ki van ott. Bár elolvasni nem tudta, de a zsigereiben érzete, az emlékeiben, akármilyen hihetetlen is volt. Két sír volt előtte, az egyiken a fiatalabb nagynénje, Paige Matthews, egy huszonnégy évvel ezelőtti dátummal, míg a másikon pedig az édesanyja, Piper Halliwell, egy nyolc évvel ezelőttivel.

Ahogy a felismerés eljutott a tudatáig, a jeges érzés végigfutott a gerincén, hogy amit lát, a valóság. A képek és a zavaros gondolatok, amik lassan két éve nem hagyták nyugodni, most értelmet nyertek és az egész egyik pillanatról a másikra kristálytiszta lett. Hirtelen mintha minden más lett volna, mintha hirtelen Chris is mássá lett volna. Aztán minden megváltozott.

* * *

\- Hol van? - kérdezte Paige néni számonkérően, ahogy Wyatt belépett a konyhába. A gondolataitól tisztára megfájdult a feje, így a nagynénjét szinte észre se vette, csak a kérdés miatt tűnt fel neki, hogy nincs egyedül. Wyatt minél többet tanakodott az öccsén, annál inkább szüksége volt egy aszpirinre.

\- Chris? Fogalmam sincs. - masszírozta a halántékát. - Fogta magát, és eltűnt. Kész agyrém. – motyogta, bár fogalma se volt miért éppen Christ keresi a fiatalabb nagynénje, és olyan hangszínnel, mintha sürgetős lenne a dolog, pedig csak alig öt perce, hogy köddé vált a testvére.

A nagynénje egy ideig meredt rá, mintha mondani akart volna valamit, de aztán inkább csendben maradt. Szinte teljesen egyértelmű volt, bármiről is volt szó, nem csak Phoebe néni, a másik nővér is tudott róla.

\- Hol van anya? – kérdezte Wyatt, Paige néni a télikert felé biccentett. Wyatt követte a mutatott irányt. Az édesanyja koncentráltan körzött a kezében lévő kristállyal az üvegasztalra kiterített san fransico-i térkép felett. Az aggódás ráncokat gyűrt a homlokára.

Wyattnek hirtelen olyan érzése támadt, mintha órákat hagyott volna ki. Nemsokkal ezelőtt még a padláson volt, az Árnyak Könyvét lapozva, a délutáni ál-démonvadászásra, majd a nagynénje szinte halálsápadtan berontott, és mondta, hogy azonnal keresse meg Christ. Az öccse már egy ideje távolságtartó volt, mintha néha teljesen máshol járna, de Wyatt azt hitte csak az újabb démon-ügyön gondolkozik, előtte pedig azt, hogy még mindig be van rá rágva, azelőtt pedig...

Igazság szerint valahogy mindig talált okot Chris miért lehetett furcsa, vagy miért viselkedett furán. Ha igazán bevallotta már fogalma se volt mikor kezdődött. Ha megpróbálta felidézni, akkor talán egy-másfél éve, lehetett akár kettő is, de nem akart megalapozatlan feltételezéseket tenni. Mindenesetre, amikor a nagynénje szólt neki, úgy érezte fontos, mitöbb, élet-halál kérdése megtalálnia Christ.

Amikor a padlásról lejött, emlékezett, hogy a szüleit hallotta serénykedni a konyhában, a másnap esti vacsorapartira készültek, és az anyja éppen az apjával vitatkozott, hogy mennyire szükséges a hatodik süteménynek is elkészülnie a nagy vendégsereg miatt, de most… mintha az egész nem is pár perce történt volna.

\- Meglesz, Piper. – hallotta az apja megnyugtató hangját. – Bizonyára csak időre van szüksége. Számítottunk rá, hogy ez lesz.

\- Leo, akkor is meg kell találnunk, ki tudja hogyan érintik a történtek. A legjobb, ha a családja között van.

Wyatt tudta, hogy az öccséről beszélnek. Vagy gyorsan terjedtek az információk valamilyen telepatikus úton, hogy Chris elteleportált, vagy tudtak valamit, amit ő nem. És szinte biztosra mondhatta, hogy ez volt a helyzet.

\- Talán pont az lenne a legjobb, ha hagynánk, nem? Mármint... - toppant be Wyatt mellett egy tálca teával a kezében a nagynénje, mintha a beszélgetést csak egy pillanatra hagyta volna ott. Óvatosan letette a tálcát a térkép mellé, majd kiosztott mindenkinek egy bögrét. Az illata alapján megnyugtató kamilla lehetett.

\- Talán pont az lenne a legjobb, ha most nem lennénk a közelében. Elvégre én számára nem is létezem. – folytatta a legfiatalabb nővér. – És Piper meghalt nyolc éve és gyakorlatilag Victor nevelte fel őket. Nem is beszélve Wyattről. Szerintem pont mi nem kellünk most neki.

Wyatt úgy érezte magát mintha teljesen láthatatlan lenne, mintha csak kihallgatna egy titkos beszélgetést. Vagy pont, hogy annyira bele voltak mind merülve, hogy észre se vették. Vagy éppen az volt a legkevesebb, hogy ő is ott van, és az egésznek fültanúja, mindenesetre, mintha teljes kívülálló lett volna.

\- Phoebe, te mit gondolsz? - tette le az anyja a kristályt, Wyatt ekkor vette észre, hogy az ölébe Chris egyik retró stílusú felsőjét szorítja. Az öccse talán két éve kezdte a mániáját, hogy mindenáron olyan pulóvereket és ruhákat szerezzen, amik vagy húsz évvel ezelőtt voltak divatosak, az őrületbe kergetve ezzel Wyattet.

A nagynénje, aki nemrég még a padlásról küldte le megkeresni Christ most az egyik karosszékben gubbasztott elmerengve. Nem itt volt, valahol egészen máshol járt a gondolataival, de Wyatt tudta és látta rajta, hogy azért mert bizonyára éppen, ahogyan az anyja is, a testvérét próbálja megtalálni az átérző képességével. Aztán egy perc múltán visszatért közéjük szellemileg is és megrázta a fejét. Szinte teljesen elveszett volt.

\- Nem találom. Biztos, hogy jól van, mert érezném, ha nem és történt volna vele valami, de... Ha rá gondolok, teljesen ürességet érzek. Csak sötétséget.

Wyatt előrelépett. Bár biztos volt benne, ha továbbra is hallgat talán többet tudhat meg, de amint rájött, hogy ugyanazt érzi, amit a nagynénje – pontosabban ugyanazt nem - közbevágott, hátha együtt gyorsabban megoldásra lelnek.

\- Én se érzem. - mondta. Hirtelen az egész szoba zavartan meredt rá, csaknem ki tudta olvasni a tekintetükből a kérdést, hogy mióta van ott és vajon mennyit hallott, de Wyatt folytatta, elvégre Chrisről volt szó, az öccséről. - Amikor elteleportált még éreztem, aztán... aztán csak a nagy semmi, mintha teljesen eltűnt volna. Köddé vált.

A családtagok egymásra néztek, aztán mintegy belső vita lezárásaként végül a legfiatalabb nővér, Paige nagynénje pattant fel, és ragadta karon Wyattet.

\- Mi lenne, drágám, ha te most öööm, inkább utánanéznél az unokahúgaidnak, hm? Parker és Peyton mostanság hajlamos bajba keverni magát, kéne egy felnőtt, egy idősebb testvér, aki szemmel tartja őket, mit szólsz? Biztos örülnének, ha Wyatt unokatestvérük tanítana nekik egy klassz felnőtt igét démonok ellen, nem igaz? Valamit az Árnyak Könyvéből, amíg mi... amíg mi itt megisszuk a teánkat, hm, jól hangzik?

Wyatt csaknem belement, a nagynénje ezzel a mézes-mázas hanggal csaknem mindenre rá tudta venni. Amúgyis imádta Phoebe néni lányait, a legfiatalabb unokatestvéreit, a lányokat, akik jelenleg még arra használták – állításuk szerint „gyakorolták” – félboszorkány-félkupidó képességeiket, hogy megjósolják, vagy éppen igazgassák a sulitársaik szerelmi életét. A lányok felnéztek rájuk, rá és Chrisre, a két felnőtt gyakorlott boszorkányra, akik a nővéreken kívül használhatták már a könyvet, és az erősebb varázslatokat belőle, de nem. Nemet kellett mondania. Lerázta magáról a nagynénje kezét.

\- Nem. Amíg nem áruljátok el mi van Chrissel! – közölte, és csaknem fejbekólintotta magát, hogy majdnem sikerült elterelniük a figyelmét a testvéréről.

A nővérek csendben meredtek rá, szinte gyászos hallgatással, mintha csak egy rossz hírt próbálnának szépen közölni, aztán Phoebe néni váratlanul az oldalához kapott, mintha valami láthatatlan dolog éppen leszúrta volna majd csaknem halálra vált tekintettel nézett körbe.

\- Azt hiszem éreztem egy pillanatra, mármint _Christ_ , – mondta, és nyomatékosan körbenézett, mintha ez a tény mást is jelenthetne. – de nem fogtok örülni.

* * *

Chris zihálva tért magához, mintha egy maratont futott volna le, vagy éppen most tért volna vissza a halálból. Talán így is volt. Még érezte az oldalába fúródó pengét. A fájdalom még jelen volt, de mintha múlt volna. Zavaros volt, mintha még érezné, de mégse lenne valódi. Elengedte az oldalát, amit észre se vett, hogy szorít. A keze száraz volt, tehát az emlék bár valódi volt, mégse volt igazi. Vagy csupán tényleg csak egy emlék volt. Aztán, mint egy villámcsapás hirtelen belé nyilallt, mi volt az utolsó kép, amire tisztán emlékezett.

\- Wyatt! - fordult hirtelen a bölcső felé, de annak csupán hűlt helyét találta. A padlás is más volt, ismerős, de évekkel ezelőttinek tűnt, mielőtt még... de nem is akkorról, amikor Biancával beszöktek, hanem... valahogy ismerős volt, de mégse. Valami úton-módon mégis emlékezett mi hol volt, ahogy Wyattel kerestek néha fiolákat, főzeteket, relikviákat, akár a régmúltban is, de az nem stimmelt, nem lehetett. Nem emlékezhetett ilyenre. Hamis emlékkép volt csupán. Biztos valami illúzió, ugyanis csaknem tíz éve már nem laktak itt, aztán Wyatt múzeummá alakítatta és... valami nem stimmelt.

Chris próbálta összerakni mi is történhetett, de a kettős képek elúsztak mielőtt a magyarázatra rájött volna. Sok minden fedte egymást és az egész olyan volt akár egy zűrzavar. A káoszba pedig csak annyit ért el, hogy szörnyen megfájdult a feje. Már abban se volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán a Halliwell-házban volt, vagy csak az elméje játszott vele. Bármi is volt az igazság, ki kellett derítenie mi történt. Tudta, hogy kockázatos, de meg kellett találnia Phoebe-t. Ha még a nővérek fényőre volt – ami ugyebár a múltban így volt, és reményei szerint ez nem változott, akkor se ha a saját idejébe jött vissza, amikor a nővérek közül egyedül az érző nagynénje maradt, - akkor mindössze egy teleportálással megtalálhatta Phoebe-t, ha nem... hát fogalma se volt hogyan idézi meg a szellemét feltűnés nélkül. A teleportálás is kockázatos volt, de legalább nem egy szellemidéző ige.

De bármi is volt az igazság előtte meg kellett várnia a reggelt. Ha a saját idejében, azaz a jövőben volt, Wyatt emberei és démonai éjszaka és a sötétben ismerték ki magukat igazán, akkor pedig nem kockáztathatta, hogy megtalálják, főleg itt nem. Mozdulatlannak kellett maradnia. Gyorsan körbenézett, és egy rövid mérlegelés után úgy döntött a sarokban vészeli át az estét, ahonnan belátja a teljes szobát.

Chris odébb rakott pár dobozt tele mindenféle régi vagy új gyerekjátékokkal, amik egy része ismerősnek tűnt – Wyatt medvéjén kívül, mert azt bármikor felismerte volna, hiszen ő vette neki az első születésnapjára még a múltban. De az összes többi is ismerős volt, mintha már látta volna, de nem tudta megmondani mikor vagy honnan emlékezett rájuk. Ezzel inkább nem is törődött, helyette barikádot épített a kupacokból, amik mögül láthatta, ha valaki jön, de őt magát nem vehették észre a dobozok mögött. Az éjszaka pedig elég ideje lesz összerakni a kusza képeket a fejében és kieszelni hogyan keveredhet vissza a saját idejébe, vagy vissza a múltba.


	2. Más idők, más Chrisek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fejezetek hetente :) (már kész a hiányzó fél fejezet is :) ) I/II 2/6

**I./2. Más idők, más Chrisek**

\- Wyatt, várj! - az ismerős hang kíméletlenül rángatta ki Christ a zavaros álomból. Talán párszor, ha hallotta saját gyerekkorában, ezek kívül legtöbbször pedig az úgymond új életében, a múltban. De ez a hang, nem a múltbeli verzióhoz tartozott.

Bármilyen régen is hallotta a saját idejében, bármilyen ritkán is, tudta kit rejt. Az apja hangja öregnek hallatszott, mint a saját idejében. Tehát a jövőben volt, a kérdés már csak az volt, miben volt ez az idő, vagy a világ más.

\- Ne kezdd, azt, mint anya! - vitatkozott egy nyafka hang, és a tulajdonosa eltrappolt a dobozok előtt, keresztül a padláson. Csaknem idegennek tűnt a hangszín, hiányzott belőle a világra dühös él, és a hatalom és az évek elborította keserűség, de ugyanaz volt, Chris szinte bárhol képes lett volna felismerni: Wyatt. Abban is biztos volt a két hang által, hogy nagyon nem jó helyen volt – már megint.

A testvére mása az Árnyak Könyvéhez sietett és csaknem tépte a lapokat, ahogy vadul keresett benne valamit.

\- Ha nem áruljátok el mi van vele, nekem kell megtalálnom! Főleg, ha senki nem árul el nekem semmit! - Chris a dobozoktól alig látta, de tudta mi folyik a padláson.

\- Wyatt! - az apja hangja nem parancsoló volt, sokkal inkább megértő, de a bátyja itteni verziója félbeszakította mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna.

\- Nem, apa, te ezt nem érted. Egyikőtök sem érti. És nem értem anya miért nem látja. Mi Chrissel olyanok vagyunk, mint ők. Ha mondjuk Paige néni nyomtalanul eltűnne, biztos vagyok benne a többi Bűbájos rögvest tűvé tenne mindent, erre! Erre mást sem csinálnak, mint ülnek és vitatkoznak lent, hogy mi legyen! A fiadról van szó, apa, az öcsémről!

Chris csaknem ismerős élre lelt a haragban. Kezdte érdekelni mi történhetett az itteni másával, de úgy döntött, egyelőre inkább marad a biztos fedezékben.

Leó közelebb lépett a Wyatt-más elé.

\- Wyatt... nézd...

A bátyja becsapta a könyvet.

\- Ha nem mondasz el mindent, apa, inkább ne is mondj semmit!

Az apja egy ideig hallgatott, aztán egy sóhajtás kíséretében komolyan a testvérére nézett. Chris elmosolyodott, tudta mi következett, most jönnek a kegyes hazugságok. Túl jól ismerte az apját, akár a saját idejében, akár a múltban, Leó imádta titkolni az igazságot. Kezdte érteni honnan örökölte az igazság ferdítését és a dolgok elhallgatásának művészetét.

\- Nézd, Chrisnek semmi baja, bizonyára csak összezavarodott. Számítottunk rá, hogy ez lesz. Anyád és a nővérek csak abban nem értenek egyet hol lenne neki most a legjobb. A másik Chris, nem a mi Chrisünk... nos, ő... Chris, a mi Chrisünk holnap tölti be a huszonhármat, a másik, aki egy másik időből jött, pedig meghalt ma. Az a Chris, a másik mondhatni ebből az időből jött, de mégse, mert azóta az megváltozott... ez egy kicsit zavaros, de ugyanaz a Chris, így bizonyára ma, pont ma, összefolyt minden számára. Legalábbis ennyit tudunk, valószínűleg ez történik éppen. Csak hagyni kell hogy egyedül dolgozza fel a történteket.

A Wyatt-más egy pár percig emésztette a hallottakat, nem volt egyszerű kibogozni, sőt lehetetlen volt, idegesen kopogott az ujjaival a könyvön, aztán szólásra nyitotta a száját, de végül becsukta.

\- Ez így sok egyszerre, tudom. - mondta az ál-apja, és Wyatt kezéért nyúlt. - Nézd, amint Chris hazaér minden rendben lesz, csak egyedül kell lennie egy kicsit. Az emlékek zavarosak lehetnek, és az övéi... a másik jövőben, vagyis a másik jelenben minden más volt. Chris... nos, Chris is teljesen más volt, ahogy a világ is.

\- Azt akarod mondani, - kérdezte az itteni bátyja. - hogy két Chris van és az egyik ma meghalt, a születésnapja előestéjén, az a Chris egy mostani csak valamikor visszautazott az időben? De meghalt ma, pontosan a huszonharmadik születésnapja előestéjén?

\- Igen, de...

\- Szóval, azt mondod, - a Wyatt-más hangja lassú volt, gondolkozó, de óvatos. Mintha egy kígyó próbálná óvatosan becserkészni az áldozatát. - ti tudtátok, hogy Chris ma mindenképpen meghal.

\- Igen, de...

\- Az a Chris gyakorlatilag a mostani Chris, csak időközben minden megváltozott, ezt akarod mondani. – utolsó döfés következett.

\- Wyatt, - Leó hangja csaknem szigorú volt, mintha érezné hova akar kitérni a beszélgetés. - az nem...

\- Honnan tudjátok, hogy nem ugyanaz történik? Lehet, hogy Chris meghalt, mert így történt, hiszen már megtörtént ezek szerint és mindenképpen így kellett történnie és ti nem tesztek semmit! - tépte ki Wyatt a karját az apja hasonmásának keze alól. Csaknem érezni lehetett a vibráló feszültséget a levegőben, Chris túl jól ismerte ezt a vibrálást. Akármi is volt ez a hely, akárhova is keveredett a két Wyatt ugyanaz volt, a sötétség itt is benne volt, a lénye része volt.

\- Wyatt, figyelj rám! – az apja csak azért is próbálkozott. – Chris nem az a Chris! Vagy másfél évig volt a lányok fényőre mielőtt meghalt, még a saját születése előtt, huszonegy éves korában utazhatott vissza! Ha úgy lenne, ahogy mondod, akkor Chris, akkor eltűnt volna, nem ma, ha ugyanaz történne.

\- Hitegesd csak magad, apu! - mondta Wyatt ridegen, lezárva a vitát, majd keresztültrappolt a szobán és becsapta maga mögött a padlás ajtaját. Leó nem ment utána, csak állt és nézett maga elé, pont arra a helyre, ahova Chris nemsokkal előtte érkezett, szinte teljesen, pontosan ugyanoda.

\- Bocsáss meg, fiam. - súgta maga elé alig hallhatóan.

Chris egy pillanatra úgy gondolta szól neki, de aztán rájött, hogy téved, ez nem az ő világa volt és nem is a múlt. Egy másik időben volt, hasonló volt, majdnem minden stimmelt az itteni világgal, és huszonhárom lesz, vagy még az is lehetett, hogy már annyi volt, fogalma se volt mennyi idő lehetett – de mégse, hiszen… sehogy se stimmelt.

Ha ez az ő világa volt, akkor rossz időben jött. Akkor kellett volna visszajönnie, amikor elment. De nem csak ez a része nem stimmelt. Ez csakis egy párhuzamos világ lehetett.

Fogalma se volt hova menjen, hogy kiderítse mi történt vele és miért és egyáltalán mi is volt az az itt. Viszont úgy tűnt, tévedett, azt hitte ez az ő ideje, de nem. Most már ez a része biztos volt. Egy párhuzamos világba keveredett. A ház nem volt lakatlan, mint a saját idejében, de a terv ettől függetlenül változatlan maradt. Phoebe-nek tudnia kellett mi történt vele, éreznie kellett - ha volt itt egyáltalán Phoebe. A testvére az anyjáról beszélt és a nővérekről - bár nem jelentette azt, hogy életben voltak, de ebben kellett bíznia. A nagynénje érző volt és ezáltal érezte, ha más volt, neki pedig pont ez kellett, hogy kiderítse mi más, és hogy aztán egy pontosított igével visszajuthasson. Bízott benne, hogy ebben az időben itt találja Phoebe-t a házban.

Megvárta, míg az ál-apja szintén elhagyja a padlást, majd elhelyezkedett és megvárta, míg teljesen besötétedik, vagy legalábbis addig, amíg a ház teljesen elcsendesedik. Ha ebben az időben és helyen, a ház lakott volt másik Halliwellek által, akkor is, ha itt nem a bátyja démonai voltak a nyomába, akkor is az éjszaka tűnt a leglogikusabbnak. Semmi kedve sem volt bárki családtagba belefutni.

* * *

\- Tudom, hogy jól van, de tudnom kell, Leo. - járkált Piper fel-alá a hálóban, amióta a férje visszatért a padlásról Wyattet követve, kezdett még inkább ideges lenni. - Tudom, tudom, hogy tud vigyázni magára, de akkor is. Pont ma. Szerintem ez nem jó jel. Valami nem stimmel, érzem, és Phoebe...

\- Wyatt mondott valamit. - vágta félbe a gondolatmenetet az férje. A tekintete gondterhelt volt, és elgondolkozott.

Piper egyből elé lépett, érezte, hogy valami komoly dologról lesz szó. Leo nem mondta min vitáztak a padláson, de látta a fiát leviharzani, és már a télikertben is zaklatottnak tűnt. Wyatt nem tudta az igazságot, de anélkül is sok volt neki Chris eltűnése, ha még tudta volna, amit ők tudtak...

\- Azt mondta, - kezdte a férje. – honnan tudom, hogy nem ugyanaz történt-e vele is? 

\- Hogy érted, hogy vele is? Leo, elmondtad neki?

\- Nem, nem. – rázta az égi a fejét. - Csak azt, hogy Chris, a másik Chris meghalt, és bizonyára csak összekavarodtak az emlékei, időre van szüksége, azért tűnt el. A többit nem árultam el neki. Ha láttad volna milyen dühös volt, Piper, azt hiszem tudom miért akarta Chris megállítani. De mondott valamit, ami elgondolkoztatott. Mi van, ha igaza van? Ha Chris mindenképpen meghalt volna? Annak, ha úgy vesszük ma kellett történnie.

Piper teljesen lefagyott, csak állt szótlanul, nem tudta mit mondjon. A felismerés lassan jéghideg kígyóként kúszott végig a gerincén. Nem akarta elhinni, de lehetséges volt. Egész délután csak vitatkoztak a nővéreivel, mi lenne jobb Chrisnek, megtalálni vagy békén hagyni, míg összeállnak az emlékei és feldolgozza őket, de… mi van, ha rosszul hitték, végig rosszul gondolkodtak, és nem tettek semmit?

\- Azt mondod… – kezdte, és nem akart belegondolni. – azt mondta, lehet, hogy Chris meghalt?

Leo megfogta a kezét.

\- Én csak azt mondom, lehet Wyattnek igaza van. Ha igen, akkor nem kerülhettük volna el. Lehet mindenképpen így kellett történnie. Phoebe is lehet, azért nem érzi.

Piper hevesen rázta a fejét, a könnyeivel küzdött.

\- Nem. Ne merd azt mondani, hogy végig úgy volt, hogy elveszítem. Hogy semmit nem lehetett volna tenni. És, hogy én nem tettem semmit, még csak nem is…

Leo a karjai közé fonta.

\- Hidd el, én is abban reménykedek, hogy téved. – Leó pedig annyira szorította, hogy szinte érezte mennyire reménykedik ő is abban, hogy nem így van.

Az égi soha nem mondta el mi történt, de Piper tudta a hallgatásból, hogy valami szörnyű. És soha nem is akarta felhozni számára az emléket, pont elég volt látni mennyire küzdött akkor ellene. Leó ott volt, amikor a fia, vagyis, a jövőből jött fia meghalt és köddé vált. Soha nem beszéltek arról mi történt, sem Chrisről azóta, mert egy részt abban reménykedtek, hogy minden megváltozott, és végülis ezért harcoltak. Másrészt amúgyis túl fájdalmas lett volna beszélni róla annyi minden után. Belegondolni, hogy elvesztették a fiukat, ugyanakkor ott volt… de Piper be kellett vallja az a Chris is hiányzott neki. Bár tudta, hogy megismeri, egy jobb világban felnőtt Christ, mégis, néha… az a Chris is az ő fia volt.

Piper azt hitte soha nem történhet meg, ami vele történt, hiszen a múlt megváltozott, de ha mindvégig úgy volt, hogy Chrisnek meg kell halnia… az idő egy része nem írható át, ezt már megtanulta a nővére, Prue elvesztésekor, de nem akarta elhinni, hogy pont a fia halálának kell egy másik ilyen pontnak lennie. Nem veszíthette el, nem lehetett így.

* * *

A várva várt idő kínzóan lassan jött el, de végre elérkezett. Chris pedig megropogtatta elgémberedett tagjait és a nagynénjére koncentrált. Lehet itt nem volt az általa ismert Wyatt gonosz és nem figyelték a varázslatokat az emberei, démonai és drónok, de nem kockáztathatott, hogy belefut, valami itteni alternatív családtagba. Nem volt kedve kimagyarázni az egészet, amíg maga sem tudta. Eleget kellett hazudni a múltban.

A hálóban sötét volt, remélte a teleportálása se csapott nagy zajt. Amint kivette a két alvó alak közül melyik felelhet meg az itteni nagynénjének mellé kuporodott és megérintette a kezét. A következő levegővételnél pedig már mindketten a padláson voltak. Valószínűleg az ál-nénje érezte a jelenlétét, ugyanis mire földet értek, már ébren is volt. Chris mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, befogta a száját.

\- Ccs! Egy szót se. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is tudja, hogy itt vagyok, értve? - a Phoebe-más zavartan meredt rá, mintha titkokat akarna kiszedni belőle, vagy csupán magyarázatot az éjszakai látogatásra, végül aztán vonakodva, de bólintott. Furcsa volt a nagynénje, idősebb, de a frizuráját és a kisimultságát leszámítva, szinte teljesen megfelelt annak a Phoebe-nek, akire a jövőből emlékezett. Chrisnek kellett egy kis idő, hogy megszokja a látványát, végül megrázta a fejét és a feladatra koncentrált.

\- Rendben. Akkor elveszem a kezem. – Chris lassan tette csak, de aztán amikor elvette a kezét, szerencsére az ál-nagynénje nem kiáltott senkiért csak csendesen meredt rá. Kezdett kellemetlen lenni a hallgatás.

\- Jól van. Nem bántalak. – tisztázta Chris, az ál-Phoebe lassan pislantott, mintha csak most ébredne meg, és venné ki az alakot maga előtt, vagy jutna el a tudatáig ki is áll előtte.

\- Chris... - mondta, de aztán elhallgatott, és összeráncolta a homlokát. - Te...

\- ...nem a ti Chriseteket vagyok. – vágott közbe a nagynénje zavart tekintetére.

\- Igen, de...

\- Phoebe, - fogta meg az itteni nagynénje vállát. - nekem csak az kell, hogy mi történt. Mit keresek itt, és hol az az itt.

A nagynénje szemei vadul fürkészték, aztán magyarázat helyett inkább egy kérdéssel fordult hozzá.

\- Mire emlékszel?

\- Pfff... hát. - mire is? Az egész teljesen zavaros volt, de megpróbált arra koncentrálni, amiben nem hasadt ketté a feje. - Az én időmben, nem itt, mármint a múltban, leszúrtak, azt hiszem. És meghaltam, vagy nem tudom. Gideon elvitte Wyatt-et. Megpróbáltam megakadályozni, de nem sikerült. Leszúrt és azt hiszem apát szólítottam, Leót. - foglalta össze, a viszonylag friss emlékeket. Talán még volt egy utolsó foszlány, ahogy az apja fölé emelkedik, és ő maga pedig gyenge, a méreg, bármivel is átkozta meg Gideon a tőrt már mindent életerejét elszívta, de annyira ködös volt a kép, hogy nem volt benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán megtörtént-e.

A Phoebe-más elgondolkodva meredt rá, mintha valami nem stimmelne, vagy Chris hazudna. Ezen mondjuk nem lepődött meg. Túl sokat hazudott a múltbéli verzióknak, túl sok mindent hallgatott el. Nem hibáztatta, ha bizalmatlan volt.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte végül.

\- Te vagy, - bökött rá a nagynénje a mellkasára. - de mégse.

\- Tudom, tudom. Engem az érdekel, hogyan jutok vissza az én időmbe, vagy a múltba, teljesen mindegy, oda, ahol voltam.

Az ál-Phoebe csökönyösen megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem érted, Chris. Ez a te időd. Wyatt azt mondta, egyszer csak eltűntél, de ezek szerint visszajöttél, de itt vagy, _itt_. Ez a te helyed.

\- Nem, nem érted. Ez nem... - hogy magyarázza meg neki? - Érezz meg, tudom, hogy képes vagy rá, valahogy, szkennelj le. - mutatott végi magán. - Az a Chris, a ti Chrisetek nem én vagyok. Érezni fogod a különbséget, biztos vagyok benne. Csak erőltesd meg magad egy kicsit. Biztos, hogy képes vagy rá, a múltban is néha éreztél. – mondta, aztán rájött, hogy akkor bevett egy főzetet Phoebe érző képessége ellen, amikor még nem akarta, hogy tudja ki is ő. Talán még mindig működött az ital, ha így van…

A Phoebe-más vonakodva, de megfogta a kezét, koncentrált és koncentrált, de aztán fejcsóválva elengedte.

\- Semmit se érzek, csak ürességet, épp, ahogy Wyatt is. – mondta. – Éreztelek, vagy, ahogy mondod, éreztem a másik Christ, legalábbis, azt, hogy valami nem stimmel vele, és elküldtem Wyatt-et, hogy keressen meg, aztán elteleportáltál és semmi, éreztem a tőrt is, utána viszont csak a sötétség, mintha teljesen eltűntél volna.

\- Mert az nem én voltam! - emelte fel Chris a karjait. – Az istenért, Phoebe!

\- Chris... - a nagynénje hangja lágy volt. – Nézd, te vagy a sötétség, és tudom, hogy furcsa, de innen jöttél, ez az átírt jövő, amiben reménykedtél és... sajnálom, de az az érzésem akkor meg kellett volna halnod.


	3. Elkerülhetetlen végzet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (a szerda keddnek képzelte magát...) I/II 3/6

**I./3. Elkerülhetetlen végzet**

\- Hol van, Wyatt? – Chris gyűlölte, hogy ezt kellett kérdeznie, de nem volt más megoldás. Ha a nagynénje itteni verziója képtelen látni a különbséget, akkor kénytelen volt ahhoz az emberhez fordulni, aki normális esetben az utolsó választása lett volna. Talán, bárhogy is volt itt, a testvére másába talán szorult egy kis értelem és képes volt felismerni, hogy nem innen jött. A kötelék ott is megvolt, ahonnan ő jött, pont ezért akarta Wyatt az oldalára állítani. Nem volt teljes a hatalma, amíg ellene harcolt.

\- Szerintem ez nem túl jó ötlet. – próbált hatni rá a nagynénje.

\- Nem érdekel.

\- Chris! - kiáltott utána a Phoebe-más, de nem érdekelte, mint nem sokkal ezelőtt az testvére itteni mása, ő is letrappolt a lépcsőn. Túl dühös volt, hogy érdekelje a többi házban lévő. Chris az itteni Wyatt után eredt, és pontosan tudta, csaknem fizikailag is érezte, hogy hol van. Az előszobában megragadt egy fogason lógó kabátot, ami meglepő módon pont ott volt, ahol egy felvillanó emlékképből sejtette, aztán amint magára kapta a bőrdzsekit, elteleportált.

Túl sok furcsa dolog volt, mint például most a kabát is, hogy elgondolkozzon rajta miért volt ott, és miért is tudta, hogy ott van, mintha csak tegnap hagyta volna a fogason. De nem ért rá ilyenekkel foglalkozni.

A hídon hideg volt, szél, de mindig is imádta. A kedvenc helye volt. Nem egyszer pedig a nagyapját is magával hozta, frászt hozva rá. Onnantól pedig Chris csak titokba jött. Bár Victor tudta, hogy nem eshet baja, és ha bármi is történt volna el tudott teleportálni, mégis valahányszor ide jött, titokban kellett tennie. Talán pont ezért imádta, meg azért, mert csaknem az egész várost be lehetett látni. Éjszaka pedig a legvarázslatosabb volt a látvány. Fentről még csaknem a jövő is békésnek tűnt. A magasból ugyanis nem látszott a lent folyó káosz.

Persze ez is megváltozott Wyatt miatt. Mást se tehetett, amióta a testvére végérvényesen gonosz lett, és a hatalom megszállottja, mint bujkált, hogy ne találjon rá. Mindig érezte, hogy keresi, és a varázslást vagy a fényőr képességeit elfelejthette, ha nem akarta, hogy a bátyja tudja hol van. De most, ez megváltozott, nem menekült, pontosan a testvére elé jött, egyenesen az oroszlán barlangjába. Bármilyen is volt Wyatt itteni verziója.

Chris egy pillanatra elgondolkozott mit is mondjon, de aztán inkább csak nézett maga elé és élvezte az itteni világ nyugodt látványát. A város nyüzsgött, nyoma se volt a sötétségnek, de ez nem azt jelentette, hogy nem volt jelen, vagy nem volt máris jelen, rejtőzve a kitörésre.

Egy pár percig hallgattak, aztán a Wyatt-más törte meg a csendet. Ha igaza volt a Phoebe-másnak, nem érezhette, és nem tudhatta, hogy itt van az állítólagos sötétség miatt, de bizonyára a csend magáért beszélt.

\- Visszaváltozhatsz. - mondta a bátyja, amint hátrafordult egy pillanatra és észrevette Christ maga mögött. A hangja bosszús volt. Chris pedig pontosan ismerte ezt a hangot. - Nem tudom melyikük vagy, de nem kérek a játékból.

Kellett egy perc neki, mire Chris rájött, hogy az ál-testvére valószínűleg azt hiszi valamelyik családtagja vette fel az alakját.

A Wyatt-más kíváncsian hátrafordult a válasz hiányára, egy pillanatig csak állt és csendben végignézett rajta, ahogy Chris is felmérte az itteni testvérét. Csaknem évekkel fiatalabbnak tűnt a rövid hajjal, sokkal kisimultabbnak, már-már bosszantóan nyugodtnak, bár dühös volt a tekintete, de békés volt és _jó_. Aztán szembenéztek egymással.

\- Na mizu?

A Wyatt-más meglepetten pislogott párat. Chris keresztbe fonta a karját.

\- Ha te sem tudsz segíteni, akkor ne raboljuk egymás idejét, rendben?

Az alternatív bátyja meglepetten tátogott, aztán összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Hol van, Chris? - végre egy értelmes kérdés, jegyezte meg Chris epésen magában.

\- Halvány lila gőzöm sincs. - vonta meg a vállát. – De hogy őszinte legyek nem is érdekel. Engem mindössze az izgat, hogy visszatérjek oda, ahonnan jöttem, az én világomba, vagy a múltba, bánom is én. Csak el innen, kiráz a hideg ettől a helytől. - mondta, majd a bátyjára lesett. - Főleg ettől a hajtól. Nem azt mondom a hosszú jobb volt, de kétségkívül fura így. Még mindig jobb, mintha gonosz lennél, de egyáltalán hány éves vagy? Tizennyolc? Tizenkilenc?

Az áltestvére fáradtan lehunyta a szemét.

\- Huszonnégy és háromnegyed. - Chris eleresztett egy grimaszt. Hányszor hallotta már azt a "háromnegyedet"... akárhányszor megemlítette gyerekkorában, hogy mindössze csak egy év van köztük, nem kell Wyattnak okoskodnia, mindig hozzácsapta a "háromnegyedet". Rendszerint a vitáknak csak egy kimenetele volt, fejet hajtani.

\- Lehet, hogy itt más vagy, de nem félek tőled. Ott sem féltem. – tisztázta Chris.

A bátyja, egy ideig gondolkozott, aztán hátrább lépett.

\- Ha ismersz - vagy ismernél - tudnád, hogy csak segítségre van szükségem.

\- Igen, mindig ezt mondtad.

Wyatt bosszankodva felemelte a kezét.

\- Nézd, segítünk egymásnak, rendben? Visszajuttatlak, ahova kell, aztán pedig visszahozzuk az itteni Christ.

Chris szkeptikusan keresztbe fonta a karját.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy segíteni fogok, amint átjutottam?

\- Sehonnan. - ismerte be az ál-bátyja. - Talán csak bízok a testvéremben.

Öreg hiba. - jegyezte meg magában Chris, de aztán inkább csak bólintott.

\- Rendben. És hogyan fogjuk csinálni, ha senki nem tudhatja, hogy itt vagyok? Phoebe teljesen rá van kattanva, hogy az itteni Chris vagyok. Nem mondom, hogy ebből kell kiindulni, de ha az érzőtöket ennyire meg lehet téveszteni, akkor nem jutunk előrébb, ha bevonjuk őket is.

\- Na igen, - értett egyet a Wyatt-más. - és akkor még nem is ismered az itteni anyát. Apa pedig...

\- Engem elküldött otthonról. - nevetett az emlékre, és furcsa mód a saját ideje helyett inkább a múltba vágyott vissza. Akármennyi zűrt is okozott. - Téged, Wyatt-et, akartam megmenteni. De az ember apja bízzon bárkiben is, ha démont hoz a házhoz. Mindegy. – legyintett, lerázva a nosztalgikus emlékképet. - Szóval mi a terv?

Az ál-Wyatt egy pillanatra elgondolkozott.

\- Még fennáll a te világodban is, hogy használjuk a könyvet, mint a Bűbájosok?

Chris vállat vont.

\- Fogalmam sincs, az én időmben nálad van a könyv, de még nem láttam, hogy használtad volna. A könyv se engedné. Mondjuk, logikus. - látta át hirtelen a helyzetet. - Miért tartanál meg olyat, amit a könyv nem enged használni, ha nem azért, hogy ne akadályozhassalak meg, és csak bosszants vele?

Az alternatív bátyja óvatosan előrébb lépett.

\- A jövődbe, vagy a világodban gonosz vagyok?

Chris inkább nem mondott semmit. Most nem akarta a jövőjét belekeverni.

\- Remélem ez nem a jó-világ, és maradt valami a démonokból, mert azt hiszem van egy ötletem hogyan kerüljük meg az Árnyak Könyvét, és hogy bárki más is tudja, hogy itt vagyok. – jutott hirtelen eszébe egy elég használható ötlet. Ha ez egy párhuzamos világ volt, akkor alighanem pont az ellentétének kellett az övének lennie, ha Wyatt ott nem használhatta a könyvet, akkor itt pedig az itteni Chris nem. Az Árnyak Könyve pedig egynek gondolhatta őket. Nem kellett mást tennie, mint megváltoztatni a könyv gondolkozását. Erre pedig pont ismert valakit.

* * *

\- Bocsánat, elnézést, utat, utat… - furakodott Phoebe az unokahúgok, unokaöccsök, lányok és családtagok között. Hirtelen el is felejtette miért vannak itt, de aztán amint a hatodik illetőnek ütközött neki, eszébe jutott. Annyira lekötötte őket, hogy Chris eltűnt, hogy elfelejtettek mindenki másnak szólni, hogy a betervezett családi parti a születésnapos hiánya miatt elmarad.

\- Ó, szia, Mel. – sétált neki a nagy fejetlenségbe az unokahúgának. - Nem láttad a bátyád?

\- Christ? Anya azt mondta az a terv, Wyatt elviszi napközben démonvadászatra, addig mi összekészítünk mindent estére. Miért, változott a program?

Phoebe egy pillanatig elgondolkodott elmondja-e a helyzetet, de inkább úgy döntött, hogy hallgat. Már csak az kellett volna, hogy a teljes család aggodalmaskodjon, elég volt neki. És amúgy is, ha Pipernek és Paigenek, elmondja mire jött rá, ha elég gyorsan cselekednek, estére minden a helyére áll. Mintha mi sem történt volna.

\- Nem, nem, marad minden a régiben. – hessegetett Phoebe a levegőben. - A tortát rakjátok csak a hűtőbe. Megtennéd, drágám, hogy átveszed a készülődést? Addig én megkeresem Pipert a vacsora kapcsán.

\- Persze, persze. Bízd csak rám. – vette át a feladatot készségesen az unokahúga.

\- Helyes. - veregette meg a Phoebe Melinda vállát. - Te vagy a főnök. - mondta, majd mielőtt felviharzott volna a lépcsőn a padlásra, visszalépett. - Wyattel beszéltél mostanában? Mármint ma, vagy tegnap este?

\- Nem, kedd óta nem.

\- Sebaj. - mondta, majd Mel zavarodott tekintetét látva, gyorsan kijavította magát. - Csak azt akartam tudni tudod-e merre mentek, a szokásos helyen valami tüntetés lesz délutánra, megláthatják őket. De mindegy, úgyis rájönnek.

Melinda elmosolyodott, mintha tudna valamit, amit a többi családtag nem.

\- Ugyan, Phoebe néni, tudnak magukra vigyázni.

Remélem is. - gondolta magában, amint a legidősebb unokahúg megfogott egy doboz rendelt süteményt és befordult a konyhába velük. Lehet, hogy senki más nem tudta mi folyik itt, de nagyon remélte, hogy estére minden rendeződik, így Phoebe feltrappolt a padlásra, a lehető leggyorsabban megkeresni a nővéreit.

\- Phoebe csukd be magad után az ajtót. - legyezgetett Piper a levegőben, amint felért. - Éktelen ricsaj jön lentről, nem lehet így koncentrálni. Egyáltalán mi a fészkes fene folyik lent?

Phoebe becsukta a padlás ajtaját, kizárva a zajt, valóban sokkal csendesebb volt utána minden.

\- Elfelejtettél szólni, hogy Chris nincs meg. A partira jöttek. - mutatott rá.

Piper felnézett a Könyvből, amit éppen lapozott.

\- Oh, tényleg. Ki is ment a fejemből. Leó, szólnál nekik, hogy…

\- Nem, nem. - ugrott hirtelen a fényőr elé Phoebe, mielőtt az lement volna. - Hagyd csak. Jobb, ha azt hiszik minden rendben van.

\- Mégis miért lenne az jobb?

\- Nos, mert... - ragadta karon Phoebe az égit, és ültette le Leót Paige mellé, aki éppen láthatóan elég serényen egy igén dolgozott. Piper félbehagyta a Könyv lapozását és követte a férje példáját. – Nos, mert, tudom hol van Chris. És van egy elég erős sejtésem, hogy Wyatt is vele van.

\- Wyatt? Wyatt is eltűnt? - Phoebe hessegetve helyfoglalásra parancsolta Pipert, így hogy minden ültek, már elárulhatta mire jött rá - vagyis mi az, amit sejtett.

\- Nos, emlékeztek mi történt Chrissel? Mármint a jövőből jött Chrissel? - kezdte a fel-alá járkálást, a többiek bólogattak, Leó csak csendesen elsuttogott egy “igen”-t. - Nos, gyakorlatilag, ha nem számoljuk az időutazást, annak tegnap kellett megtörténnie, nemigaz?

\- Nehogy, azt mondd te is, hogy meg kellett halnia, és ez meg volt írva. - szakította félbe Piper a gondolatmenetet.

\- Nem. Mármint igen! - mondta Phoebe, aztán a nővére tekintetét látva, inkább pontosított. - Úgy értem, akkor meg kellett halnia, a múltban, a jövőbeli Chrisnek, igen. De megváltoztattuk a múltat, Chris él, és más lett a világ…

\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

\- Nekem ettől az időutazósditól csak megfájdul a fejem. – sóhajtotta Paige.

\- Azt, hogy – fordult Phoebe a nővére felé - azzal számoltunk, hogy lehet, hogy Chris emlékezni fog. És Wyatt is mondta, hogy Chris már egy ideje furcsán viselkedik.

\- Csak szótlan. Mindig is csendesebb volt, mint Wyatt. – próbálkozott Piper.

\- Én nem úgy értem, hogy általánosságban, hanem hogy az elmúlt egy-két évben, nektek nem volt furcsa? – Leó tekintete Phoebe és nővérek között cikázott.

\- Mire akarsz kilyukadni?

Leó tekintete cikázott kettejük között.

\- Nem teljesen értem hova akartok kilyukadni. - Piper valószínűleg érezte merre irányul a beszélgetés, félve belekarolt a férjébe. Phoebe megpróbálta finoman közölni a tegnap történteket.

\- Éreztem Christ, a pengét, a fájdalmát tegnap, - nyúlt az oldalához, mintha a fantomérzés még jelen lenne. - szörnyű volt, és utána semmi. Aztán… - egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, mondja-e az éjszakai látogatást, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy az unokaöccse mire kérte. Nem teljesen értette miért akarta elhallgatni, de annyiban igaza volt, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmelt.

– Srácok, szerintem a mi Chrisünk eltűnt. – bökte ki.

\- Ez nem újdonság. - mutatott rá Paige. - Ezt idáig is tudtuk.

\- Úgy értem sehol sincs, én nem érzem, Piper nem találta a kristállyal és Wyatt sem érezte. Ha lenne, ha _bárhol_ lenne már megtaláltuk volna.

\- Talán csak a Hármak Erejére van szükség. - vetette fel Piper. - Paige félig volt az igével, amikor felcsörtettél, mint egy őrült, meg aztán Leót is megtaláltuk, amikor elrabolták, a Valhalla is megtaláltuk.

\- Az Chris…

\- Sip-sip! - intette Piper csendre az égit. - A lényeg, hogy képesek vagyunk megtalálni Christ akárhol legyen. Paige szépen befejezi az igét, és meg is van. Lerendezzük a partit, és majd utána beszélünk Chrissel a másik Chrisről, vagy mi.

\- Pontosan. - ragadta meg Paige az előtte lévő papírlapot. - Amint találok az unokaöccsre rímet mehetünk is.

\- Nem, nem, nem. Figyeljetek. - állította meg Phoebe a hirtelen felpattant nővéreket. - Nem fogjátok megtalálni Christ, mert Chris, a mi Chrisünk megszűnt létezni. - bökte ki végre. - Ezt akartam elmondani. Nincs többé, _ende_ , _nada_ , nincs többé. Azért nem találják a kristályok se, azért nem érzem se én se Wyatt. Az ige se fog használni.

\- Phoebe, a fiamat akkor is képes vagyok megtalálni, ha semmi más. Az anyja vagyok, csak érezném, ha megszűnt volna, ahogy állítod. - legyintett Piper a levegőben, mintha csak megpróbálná elűzni a rossz gondolatot, mint egy bosszantó legyet.

Phoebe a szája szélét harapdálta, nem akart Chrisről beszélni, az éjszakairól, ha a nővére így sem hitt neki, de valahogy észhez kellett térítenie őket, hogy azzal foglalkozzanak, ami lényeges. És az, jelenleg az volt, hogy kiderítsék miért van itt a másik Chris.

\- Rendben. – váltott témát, hátha így előrébb jut. – És Wyattel mi van? Mert tudtommal senki nem látta tegnap óta.

Piper lassan a férje felé fordult, és számon kérően csípőre tette a kezét.

\- Leó?

Az égi elgondolkozva meredt maga elé, talán akkor tűnt fel számára is, hogy Phoebe miről beszélt.

\- Azt mondta megkeresi Christ.

\- És erről csak most szólsz? - emelte fel a hangját az idősebb nővér.

\- Viszont, - fordult az égi Phoebe felé - ha Wyatt megtalálta volna Christ már itt lennének, nem igaz? – ezek szerint Leó kezdte kapiskálni mire akart az előbb kilyukadni és mi nem stimmelt.

\- Talán csak bajba kerültek. - vonta meg a Paige a vállát. - Lerendeznek pár démont visszafelé és vacsoraidőre itt is vannak. – mondta, és egy részt igaza is volt, a démonvadászat a fiúk kedvenc időtöltése volt. És kimondottan szerették addig űzni a sportot míg egyikük vagy megsérült, vagy valaki utánuk nem ment.

Piper aggódva Phoebe-re meredt.

\- Meg tudod találni? Wyatt-et. – pontosított Piper.

\- Nem érzem, de nem úgy, mint Christ. Tudom hol van, de oda nem mehetünk utána csak úgy simán üres kézzel. - mondta. Erre akart kilyukadni már a kezdetek óta. – Szerintem Chris Wyattel van az Alvilágban.


End file.
